Today was a fairytale
by bookworm909
Summary: A sweet sonfic about Annabeth and Percy. They are walking down the beach. I dont own anything... sadly


**I wrote this songfic about percy and annabeth. I do not own the amazing Percy Jackson or Taylor Swift's great song. (as much as I wish I did)**

**Today was a fairytale, you were the prince**

**I used to be a damsel in distress**

**You took me by the hand, and you picked me up at six**

**Today was a fairytale, today was a fairytale**

After a long day of training, Percy took me for an after dinner walk. I looked into his bright green eyes and smiled. Even though I was having trouble back home in San Fran, Percy took me away from all of that. We both smiled at each other and I let out a laugh. It was like a fairytale just being with him.

**Today was a fairytale, I wore a dress**

**You wore a dark gray t-shirt**

**You told me I was pretty when I looked like a mess**

**Today was a fairytale**

As I laughed he hugged me, and I leaned in smelling the salty scent of his shirt. He grabbed my shoulders and looked me in the eyes

"You realize we both look like we've been to Hades and back" Percy commented, his eyes scanning my bruised body.

"Well that's what happens when we climb the rock wall" I retorted

"You still look beautiful," he wrapped his arms around my body in a enormous hug.

**Time slows down whenever you're around**

**But can you feel this magic in the air?**

**It must have been the way you kissed me**

**Fell in love when I saw you standing there**

Percy leaned in and kissed me. His lips tasted salty and either the Hecate kids were around, or I was in… love?

**It must have been the way**

**Today was a fairytale**

**It must have been the way**

**Today was a fairytale**

**Today was a fairytale**

**You've got a smile that takes me to another planet**

**Every move you make, everything you say is right**

**Today was a fairytale**

Percy leaned back and gave me that smile, which was brighter than Apollo's.

"We should get back soon… its almost curfew… or we could wait a couple more minuets." I rolled my eyes. Percy always seemed to get me. If I went back to my cabin, I would be faced with the piles of work I needed to do for Olympus.

**Today was a fairytale**

**All that I can say is now it's getting so much clearer**

**Nothing made sense until the time I saw your face**

**Today was a fairytale**

I stared into his eyes and remembered the day I first met him.

_Percy was passed out on the ground and me and Chiron stood over him. I had feeling that he was going to be special because I saw the way he looked like a hero, even though he was passed out and oblivious to our world. I had a feeling in my gut that this was "the one"_

**Time slows down whenever you're around**

**Yeah yeah**

**But can you feel this magic in the air?**

**It must have been the way you kissed me**

**Fell in love when I saw you standing there**

We walked hand in hand back to the cabins. We passed the arena, the canoe lake, the amphitheater and the mess hall. Finally we reached the cabins. Percy stood in front of me and pulled me in to a hug.

**It must have been the way**

**Today was a fairytale**

**It must have been the way**

**Today was a fairytale**

**Time slows down whenever you're around**

**I can feel my heart, it's beating in my chest**

**Did you feel it?**

**I can't put this down**

I felt his heart beating against mine through our shirts. I didn't want to pull away, put away the magic. Put the harpies would be out soon and I didn't want to be harpy chow.

**But can you feel this magic in the air?**

**It must have been the way you kissed me**

**Fell in love when I saw you standing there**

**It must have been the way**

**But can you feel this magic in the air?**

**It must have been the way you kissed me**

**Fell in love when I saw you standing there**

Percy leaned back and then gave me a soft kiss goodnight. Even though I saw him everyday since I was 12, I still felt my heart pound. I love him… I realized without shock. I pulled apart and walked into my cabin.

"Goodnight" he whispered after me" I walked into my cabin, and pulled myself into bed.

I thought as I lay there….

**It must have been the way**

**Today was a fairytale**

**It must have been the way**

**Today was a fairytale**

**Today was a fairytale**


End file.
